


A warm night

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6, Fredashi - Fandom
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Fredashi, M/M, bottom!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is invited for a sleepover at Fred's mansion, where the night is going to be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the birthday of Tumblr user Tadashiisonfire.

“So here it is”

Tadashi stands in front of a big gate. “This can't be the place right?” He looks around but the only house he sees is this big mansion. He hesitate at first but then he decides to ring the bell.

Even before Tadashi let's the bell go, the gates open. Giving him access to the huge mansion.

He walks the path towards the mansion, where a butler waits for him. “Good evening sir Hamada” The butler takes Tadashi's coat and walks away, leaving him alone in the big hallway.

“Tadashi!” Tadashi looks up and sees Fred coming down the stairs. “How're you man?”

They do their handshake and Tadashi wraps his arm around Fred. “I didn't knew you lived in such a big mansion” Tadashi asks. 

Fred jumps away and walks up the stairs with his arms wide. “This is my crib, follow me.”

Tadashi smiles and follows Fred to a big door with the text 'Fredrick'  
“Fredrick? I didn't knew your full name was Fredrick.” Tadashi looks at the big mahogany door. “My parents liked it, but welcome to my headquarters”

Fred pushes the door open and reveals his room filled with merchandise and figurines.

Tadashi can't believe his eyes, when he sees all the costumes and figurines. “Is this all yours?” He looks around and his eyes fall on a big portrate of a muscled Fred on a flying tiger. He tries to hold his laughter. _– This is typical Fred_ – Tadashi thinks.

He sits down on a couch. He just can't take his eyes off the painting. It's not only weird but also attractive in some awkward way.

“Be gratefull bro, especially for our sleepover I've showered and put on clean underwear.”  
  
That sentence makes Tadashi laugh. It's not only funny, but also really cute. Fred's cheeks colours red and he let himself fall on the couch next to Tadashi. “I am grateful” Tadashi says when he is done with laughing. “I have a huge bed, so we can share it!” Fred says, while he stomps Tadashi's shoulder.

Tadashi's cheeks turns red and he thinks about a clean Fred cuddling up against him. “I-I don't mind” He answers. “Great!” Fred jumps up and walks to a room. “Follow me Tadashi”

Tadashi get's up from the couch and follows Fred to the room. He can't believe what he sees, a giant round bed with Godzilla blankets and filled with lit candles.

He walks to the bed and touches the soft blankets. “Fred, I-” Before he can finish a door opens and Fred comes out of his bathroom. He enters the room with only a bathrobe on. “Ready for the party!?”

Tadashi's jaw drops when he sees Fred. The top of the bathrobe is open and Fred's chest hair is visible. He can't believe Fred has that much chest hair, while he only has this small stroke of hair from his belly button down.  
Tadashi really wants to touch Fred's chest hair and before he can hold back, he walks to Fred and places his hand on his chest. Feeling the hair between his fingers.

“Tadashi?” Tadashi get's out of his trans and looks into Fred's eyes. He quickly pulls his hand back, but Fred grabs his wrist. “I don't mind” Fred says.

Tadashi moves his head closer to Fred's and gives Fred a soft kiss on his lips.

The soft kiss quickly turns into a rough one, when Fred starts to kiss back.  
Tadashi slides his hands under the bathrobe and slides it down Fred's arms. “I love you” Tadashi says. Fred pulls Tadashi's cardigan and shirt off and pushes Tadashi back on the bed. “I love you too” Fred replies.

He climbs on the bed and starts making out with Tadashi, their bodies touch each other and Tadashi feels himself getting more turned up.

Only wearing superheroes themed briefs, Fred's bulge really stands out. Tadashi takes a notice of it and pushes Fred on his back. “Tadashi, what are you going to-” 

Tadashi pulls Fred's briefs down and starts licking Fred's shaft.

A loud moan is heard in the room and Fred arches his back. Tadashi took the whole shaft in his mouth and is sucking it eagerly. His hair is grabbed and he feels the penis vibrate in his mouth.

He sucks harder and all he can hear is Fred's moaning and his breath getting heavier.

“I-I'm getting close”

“You can't come yet”

Tadashi undoes his pants and reveals his penis. Fred looks at Tadashi's hard manhood and grabs it with his right hand. A moan is heard, when Fred starts jerking Tadashi off. “F-fred... Aah!”

Tadashi can't hold back and he pulls Fred to him and starts kissing.

Fred lays on top of Tadashi and he slowly gets up. He grabs a bottle of lube and puts some on his hand. His lube covered hand grabs Tadashi's penis. “Fred, no. Tonight... I want you to take me.” Fred is surprised and he looks deep into Tadashi's eyes. He nods and starts jerking himself off with his lube covered hand.

His dick drips of the lube and he starts rubbing Tadashi's entrance with some extra lube. Fred slips his finger in Tadashi's hole and starts making it nice and wet. Slowly he inserts a second finger and Tadashi's back arches of the pleasure.

Fred inserts the 2 fingers deeper and starts rubbing Tadashi's pleasure spot, making Tadashi moan harder and harder. “T-take me!” Tadashi moans.

Fred takes his fingers out and places his lube soaked dick against Tadashi's entrance. Fred blows an air kiss to Tadashi and enters.

Tadashi screams of pain and pleasure. “Tadashi, are you okay?”  
Tadashi nods and Fred starts moving slowly. He can't believe it, he is taking Tadashi's anal virginity, just like Tadashi did with his.

Tadashi feels tight around Fred's dick, but also warm and wet. The movements are getting faster and faster, as Fred becomes more horny with every move.

Tadashi's hands are clutching the sheets and his toes curled, of the sensation he feels through his whole body. At every thrust against his love spot, he moans. 

Tadashi can't speak, the only sounds he can make, are the moans of pleasure and love. The feeling of Fred's belly moving along his dick and balls, the feelings of Fred's huge dick inside him. His mind is going blank and he moans on his loudest when he gets the final pound against his love spot.

His moan can be heard through the whole mansion, while Tadashi comes over Fred and himself.  
His white cum decorating their bodies, while Fred keeps moving faster and faster, getting closer to his own climax.

Tadashi can't get rest. Fred keeps fucking him deep and hard. They hold each other as Fred finally starts t grunt and releases his ocean of love inside Tadashi.

The warm fluid spreads and returns to the outside when Fred exits. Tadashi lays down on the bed while the cum drips from his ass on the bed.

Fred lays down next to Tadashi and they cuddle, right before Fred falls asleep.

“I love you” Tadashi mumbles before he also enters the land of dreams.

 

The end.

 


End file.
